


Who You Are

by That_Writter



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by This Is Me, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Writter/pseuds/That_Writter
Summary: A short, sort of character study of Anne Wheeler.Explores Anne's values, who she is, and what she believes in. Inspired by 'This Is Me,' because that song just instantly inspires you... And I just HAD to throw in my own work for TGS. Great musical, great cast, great message...May seen OOC, you decide (we only got limited Anne screen time, ok? I'm trying!!)Please Read, Kudo and Review.





	Who You Are

It is no secret that when she is in the air she is the freest. There is something about defying gravity for even just a fraction of a second that is liberating in unimaginable ways. When you feel endlessly trapped in derogatory chains, which twist and wound their way tighter around you the more you desperately fight against them, that feeling of freedom, that respite from the constant struggle, becomes just as important as is oxygen to normal men. It has become a norm for her, the constant insulting remarks and indecorous treatments, all because of the colour of her skin, and where she once found them a crippling weight placed upon her shoulders, she now uses them to fuel her acts. To think of more ways to surprise the audience. To defy the laws of gravity with a new series of dangerous moves. She has become accustomed to it, embraced it, and used it to her own advantage. It is her skin colour that marks her as different, and it is that which gives her new strength. It may have taken her some time, and courage, to learn all of this, but she now knows her strength is her own and if people refuse to accept her for it, there is nothing that can be done. They’ll just add to that which fuels her strength later. She is not afraid to be seen, not anymore.

She falters. Sometimes, she feels overwhelmed and impossibly small in a world so much bigger than herself, so she hides. She seeks out the shadows, because sometimes the light can burn. It is when she is here, in the darkness and submerged in this feeling of insignificance, that she doubts herself. How can you be sure that what you’ve dreamed of is truly achievable? It feels impossible, seems impossible, basically is impossible, so she sometimes can’t help but wonder. Is it even worth trying to become something more than who she already is? Best to let go of your dreams than have them be shattered in your trembling grasp. She thinks of how she is content. She has the best family she could ask for. She is respected by a group of people whose opinion truly matters… But she is not satisfied. She knows what she truly wants, who she wants. Knows she wants to see him more regularly, not hidden behind walls. Knows she wants more intimacy, more touches between them. Knows he wants it too. 

So she fights, because feeling content leaves her empty. She cannot, will not, believe that there is nothing more for her to achieve. Sometimes it may feel impossible, but she keep going, because if it is impossible that only means no one has tried hard enough. She flies, she soars and she leaps, always aware that a wrong step could lead to a very nasty fall. But it is that recklessness that lights her spark, that lets her know she is doing something right. Is living life the way she decided for herself, the way life was meant to be lived: Uncertain. And yes, she does sometimes get knocked down; bruised. Like in every fight, she gets hurt, but it is the struggle that makes her feel more proud of herself, more accomplished. At the end of the day, she learns more about herself throughout the journey, by jumping over the impossible hurdles she has made possible, together with him.   
She started out scared, she will admit. Change is a very scary thing, because…well, because change is different. But she is different. And she is brave enough to take that change head-on, and thrive on it. When she tumbles, or falls, she stands back up. With her bruises among her, she stands taller than the day before, stronger than before, feeling more determined than ever before. Her scars define her, and her bruises remind her of the struggle it took to get to where she is today. She will continue to fight for herself, for her family and for her loved ones, and no, she won’t make any apologies for being different. She is finally aware of who she is. 

She is brave. She is bruised. She is who she is meant to be. 

She is Anne Wheeler. 

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! It's that short! Yay!  
> Okay, seriously though that was some spur-of-the-moment work, it's very briefly edited and I would very much appriciate it if you guys would give me some feedback, if there are any grammatical mistakes, or something just doesn't make sense ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. It is like 2am here sooo... I apologize. I couldn't wait to post it, it was more of a creative outlet for me.  
> I did enjoy writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Anyways, you're awesome. Have a nice day!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
